


环

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 本文CP为阿尔X梅格，还有亚瑟X法姐打一发酱油，人设。梗来自于东野圭吾的《时生》。狗血言情设定，略OOC
Relationships: America/Female Canada (Hetalia), England/Female France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	环

梅格·威廉姆斯走在街上时，突然被什么人撞了一下。她稳住重心，接着发现自己的衣袋里的钱包不见了。

糟糕。

她喊了一声“有扒手！”，然后追了上去。但是周围路人似乎毫无反应。梅格边跑边悼念着自己很有可能追不回来的钱包。这时候她看见旁边突然有一个高大的青年扑了上去，一下子按倒了小偷。梅格急忙跑上去，看到那个青年从小偷手里夺过了钱包。可是小偷挣扎着摆脱了他，一下子就跑没影了。梅格听见那个青年生气地骂了几句。

“谢……谢谢……”梅格跑得上气不接下气，只能喘着气向那个青年道谢。那个青年一头闪耀的金发，眼睛是明亮的天蓝色。他大笑着说：“没关系啊哈哈哈维护正义保护美丽的女士是英雄的职责……诶梅格？”

奇怪了，他认识我？梅格感到有点惊奇。她思索了一下，但是还是想不起来自己在哪里见过这个人。那就直接问他好了，她想。

“您认识我？”

阿尔弗雷德心里暗喊了一句“糟糕”，他忘记了现在梅格还不认识他。他该怎么解释呢？

“啊……那个……我是你的书迷啊哈哈哈我觉得你写的那本……啊……《环》简直是杰作！”

他看见梅格皱了皱眉，糟糕难道她发现了吗？阿尔弗雷德在内心祈祷，另外在想自己是不是应该立刻跳起来跑掉。

“谢谢您的夸奖，可是……”他看见梅格踌躇了一下后说出了这句话，“我能请您喝杯咖啡吗？”

说实话这可不是他期待的事件发展。

梅格请他喝咖啡有两个原因。第一，她得感谢一下这个帮她追回钱包的青年。第二，她觉得这个青年有点奇怪。她突然想起了她的编辑弗朗索瓦丝对她的评价：“是个好奇心太重的姑娘，但至少知道该什么时候停下来。”

反正发现不对劲时停下来就好。

她到柜台点了两杯咖啡，不时回头看看那个奇怪的青年。他倒是没有悄悄离开，而是乖乖地找了一张靠窗桌子坐下，还好奇地打量着窗外。

梅格端着咖啡走了过去，放下咖啡后坐在了那个青年的对面。她又仔细打量了一下他：个子挺高，戴着一副眼镜，看起来是平光的，头发有一点乱，有一戳头发不安分地翘起。不过他的表情看上去有点不安。是发生了什么事吗……？他伸手拿起了桌上的一杯咖啡，热气使他的眼镜蒙上了一层白雾，让他不得不摘掉眼镜。

梅格挺喜欢他的眼睛的颜色：很纯粹、很明亮的天蓝色。她自己的眼睛也是蓝色的，不过有一点点偏紫。也许是注意到了她一直盯着他看，他紧张地咳了几下。梅格一下子回过神来，感觉有点不好意思，脸上有点发烫。

“啊那个……总之刚才谢谢您了。请问您叫……”

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”他笑着说。

“谢谢您了琼斯先生……”

“啊叫我阿尔吧，总觉得被称呼成先生有点奇怪。”阿尔弗雷德说着又戴上了眼镜。

梅格望着他，不知道自己是不是应该问这个问题。她突然想起了她的妹妹艾米丽，如果是那个丫头的话想必会毫无顾虑地说出来吧。她深呼吸了一下，问：“你说你喜欢我的书？特别是《环》？”

阿尔弗雷德挠了挠头，眼神撇向了窗外，“啊是啊我真的很喜欢你的书呢。”他尽力让自己的语调显得自然一些。

“可是……你怎么知道我在构思这本书呢？我连我的编辑都没告诉……”

阿尔弗雷德傻眼了。

其实阿尔弗雷德并不喜欢梅格的小说。他喜欢梅格，但是他觉得梅格笔下的那些细腻的情感并不太适合他。他更喜欢漫画和英雄电影，当然还有游戏。他曾经试图读过一次梅格的书，不过读了几页他就感觉到了睡意。不过令人高兴的是梅格倒不太在意这些，她就是这么的善解人意——这也是她吸引阿尔弗雷德的原因之一。

不过现在阿尔弗雷德有点后悔自己为什么不认真读一读梅格的书，不然他现在也不会犯这么愚蠢的错误。他竟然把时间记错了。

梅格饶有兴趣地看着阿尔弗雷德那秘密被揭穿的表情。她看见阿尔弗雷德沉思了一会儿，然后说：“我不知道你会不会相信，不过……”他顿了顿，说，“我来自未来。”

阿尔弗雷德看见梅格瞪大了眼睛，嘴微微张开。这是梅格惊讶时的表情，阿尔弗雷德一边在内心感叹梅格这个表情超级可爱，一边怀疑自己刚刚如此直接地坦白很可能是个错误。不过他可不太擅长说谎，尤其是面对梅格。他现在只能祈祷梅格会相信他……或者他能想出什么办法证明。

“我知道你不会那么快相信的……今天是几号？”

“嗯……7月12号。”梅格疑惑地回答。

“啊……几几年？”阿尔弗雷德有点不好意思地挠挠头。

“2010。”

阿尔弗雷德突然很激动地大声叫了一声，店里所有人都将视线投向他们两人。梅格吓了一大跳，“小声点！”

“啊不好意思……我只是想到了今晚是世界杯决赛！荷/兰对西/班/牙！”阿尔弗雷德手舞足蹈地说着，“啊当时我睡过头了没有看直播！这次我可以补回来了！不过可惜啊我已经知道结果了……”

“结果是什么？”梅格问他。

“啊西/班/牙赢了！在最后加时伊涅斯塔进了一球，真是好样的……可是梅格你喜欢球赛吗？”

梅格愣了一下，“啊……算是吧。”

最后梅格礼貌地找了个托词离开了这个在滔滔不绝地谈论着足球的人，顺便不留痕迹地问出了他的手机号码。

真是个怪人。

第二天凌晨梅格被公寓楼里的欢呼声吵醒，她揉了揉眼睛又接着睡去。早上她乘地铁时见到了莫妮卡（和她的黑眼圈）。

“早上好，莫妮卡。昨晚熬夜看球赛呢？”

“早上好，梅格。我的黑眼圈这么明显吗？”

梅格笑了，“确实，我想你今天应该请个假的。比赛怎么样？”

“西/班/牙赢了，伊涅斯塔加时进了一球。尤利娅可不太高兴，毕竟在半决赛时是西/班/牙把德/国淘汰了……”

至于莫妮卡后面又说了什么梅格便没太在意。她想起了阿尔弗雷德昨天说的话……

难道真的有来自未来的人吗？

梅格在想了一个上午后终于在午饭时间拨了阿尔弗雷德的号码。

“今晚要一起……吃个晚饭吗？”

梅格没想到阿尔弗雷德会把晚饭地点定在麦当劳。不过仔细想想这可能也挺符合他的性格的。她推开门时看见阿尔弗雷德已经找好了桌子、点好了餐，正在朝她招手。

“你来得真早。”她说。

“啊因为我在这里打工……总得先找份工作养活自己对不对？”他笑得很灿烂，让梅格想起了电视广告里那个手拿牙膏大笑着露出一口白牙的孩子。

“我看了球赛了，”梅格说，“和你说的一模一样……你真的是来自未来？”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，“对……诶等等所以你昨天问我比赛结果是为了这个？啊我就说嘛我记得你好像对足球没什么兴趣的。”

“这不是重点，问题是你是怎么来的，又该怎么回去啊。”梅格说，“听你的口气我们好像很熟啊。”

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，他不太确定现在告诉梅格其实他们是情侣适不适合。他想了想，觉得还是说是朋友比较保险。所幸梅格倒没有在这个问题上深究，这让阿尔弗雷德松了一口气。

“那你接下来该怎么办呢？”梅格问道，“也不知道会在这里待多久，也不知道能不能回去……”

“那就顺其自然吧，”阿尔弗雷德很随意地说，“反正我也没有什么办法对不对？”

“那我可以给你一个建议，”梅格微笑着望着他说，“如果你没有找到住的地方的话……我住的公寓楼可以按月出租。虽然比租一年会贵一些，不过我想总比住旅馆便宜。”

她看见阿尔弗雷德用惊喜的目光望着她。

她感觉心里被什么东西填满了。

她总觉得自己得找什么人谈一下。她看了看自己的手机通讯录，最后打电话给弗朗索瓦丝。

“晚上好小梅格，”听筒里传来了优雅的女声，“现在打电话给我是有工作事务商量还是遇到情感问题了？”梅格觉得找索瓦丝商量果然是再正确不过了。

“索瓦丝，你相信会有来自未来的人吗？”

“怎么了亲爱的，是什么新的搭讪方式吗？那个男生长得怎么样？”索瓦丝敏锐地抓住了重点。梅格一脸苦笑地说，“不是这个问题啦……我好像真的遇到了这样的一个人呢。他知道我在构思的新书的标题，也预测了世界杯决赛啊，而且和他说的一模一样！”

“什么你竟然构思新书还不告诉姐姐我，这样的话我觉得他也不可能从其他人那里打听到你的新书书名了，”索瓦丝顿了顿，“不过这还真是特别啊……我可从来没有碰到过来自未来的人呢。”

“所以啊？我该怎么办呢？”

“什么怎么办呢？姐姐我也是第一次遇到时空旅行者啊。把他送到科学院？”听到梅格嘟囔了一声，索瓦丝笑着说，“来自过去也好，来自未来也好，他现在和你在同一个时空吧？如果喜欢他的话就抓住机会啊。是什么类型的男生？姐姐我来给你参谋参谋。”

梅格脸有些发烫，“都说了不是这个问题啊……我不知道该不该相信他啊……”

“那样的话你就想想姐姐我竟然嫁给了一个曾经当过朋克乐队主唱的程序员，这样你就会觉得来自未来的人也没有什么奇怪的了。”梅格和索瓦丝一起笑了起来。然后她听见亚瑟似乎对索瓦丝喊了一句什么。梅格简直可以猜到亚瑟和索瓦丝现在一定在互相瞪眼，索瓦丝手里还拿着听筒。

“谢谢你索瓦丝，我想我现在知道该怎么做了。”

梅格并不觉得索瓦丝真的相信阿尔弗雷德是时空旅行者。说实话，就连梅格自己也半信半疑。她喜欢那些幻想小说，但是那仅仅是小说。她觉得小说中的情节发生在现实中也太不科学了。不过梅格并不觉得超自然现象是完全不可能发生的（也许是因为艾米丽的影响）。不过就像索瓦丝说的，管他呢。

第二天早上她出门时见到阿尔弗雷德正在门口等她。他说为了表示感谢他想要送她去学校上课。她没有拒绝。

“你听说过平行世界理论吗？”一周后，阿尔弗雷德约她吃午饭。在吃饭时他突然提出来这个问题。

“有听说过，”梅格想了想，说，“你是觉得你是到了另一个平行世界吗？”

阿尔弗雷德点点头，“感觉很有趣是不是？在这个世界我提早遇到你了……”

“我们在你原来那个世界是什么关系呢？”梅格问道。

“诶你好像问过我这个问题……是朋友啊。”阿尔弗雷德说。

梅格直视着他的眼睛，让他有点透不过气来。梅格那干净的蓝紫色眼睛望着他，让他想起以前他们接吻的时候，那让他沉醉的蓝紫色……

梅格叹了口气，“有人告诉过你你真的不擅长说谎吗阿尔弗雷德？”

阿尔弗雷德觉得梅格一定猜到了。

他仍记得他们第一次见面的时候，他在图书馆通宵复习结果睡着了，然后被一个人摇醒。他抬起头，看见的是一个有着蓝紫色眼睛的女生，金色偏红的卷发低低地扎成两股。

“我没记错的话考试还有一小时就要开始了，”她小声地说。

意识到自己在图书馆里睡着了，他飞快地收拾起了桌面上的书，不停地向她道谢，然后冲出图书馆。谢天谢地他没有迟到。他本来想感谢她却发现自己没有她的电话号码。他稍微打听了一下，却也没人记得有这个女生。

之后在一次系之间的篮球比赛中他在观众席中看到了那个女生。她安静地坐在那里，旁边放着一大箱水。阿尔弗雷德终于知道她是文学系的了。

“在图书馆那次真的谢谢了。”比完赛后，他去拿了一瓶水（文学系的男生们瞪着他）。

显然梅格还记得他，“这没什么的。”她微笑着说，“我是梅格·威廉姆斯。”

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”他说，“我能要你的电话号码吗？”

梅格听完阿尔弗雷德讲了他们见面（在平行世界中）的经过后笑了出来。

“倒是相当老套的见面方式，”她评价道，“不过我觉得挺适合你的。”

但在那之后，梅格觉得阿尔弗雷德有点躲着她。

阿尔弗雷德会送她去上课，知道这个时候她才刚刚大二，而按时间算他自己其实应该在读高三。她在大二就已经出了两本书了，但是存在感仍旧很弱（梅格说这是天生的）。而也有梅格的朋友问梅格是不是谈恋爱了，梅格总是摆摆手把问题挡过去。但是阿尔弗雷德总是不会主动邀请她一起吃晚饭，而对她的邀请也总是推掉一半。梅格不太清楚阿尔弗雷德到底在想什么，也不太确定两个人能不能进一步发展。

梅格实际上也不太确定自己的想法。她不知道阿尔弗雷德会在这里待多久，也不敢提起这个问题。她觉得阿尔弗雷德总会走的——只是时间的问题。就这样两个人小心翼翼地保持着朋友的关系。朋友，只是朋友。但是梅格知道自己喜欢他，也知道他是喜欢着自己的。

“我说啊，你是在和我交往吗？”某天，梅格鼓起勇气问出了这个问题。

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，“抱歉梅格……我想现在我不能。”

两个星期后，她刚刚下课，便接到阿尔弗雷德的电话。

“你现在能来一趟麦当劳吗？”

“我以为我们约的是明天啊。”梅格有些疑惑。

“抱歉有点急事……如果你有空的话……”

“好的，我立刻过来。”梅格挂了电话，匆匆跑向车站。

所幸，梅格到时阿尔弗雷德仍旧坐在那里吃着他的汉堡。看到梅格来了他匆忙地把剩下的汉堡吞掉后用纸巾擦了擦嘴。

“梅格，我感觉我得走了。”

梅格明白了，“是吗……不过你总得回去的对不对？我想那个我一定等你很久了。”

阿尔弗雷德悲伤地摇摇头，“我好像还没和你说过我是怎么来这里的。”他的视线投向了天花板，“我想我在那个世界已经死了。”

“诶？”梅格觉得自己跟不上他的思路，“到底发生了什么？”

“车祸。我就记得一辆红色的货车突然冲了出来，”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，“然后我就来到这里了。”

梅格想找些话安慰他，“说不定你只是昏迷了，你说你是英雄啊，英雄可没那么容易死。”

阿尔弗雷德干笑了两声，“说得对。那么我现在得走了。真可惜来不及在这个世界里继续和你在一起……不过这样的话你也不会因为我离开而太过难过了。”

阿尔弗雷德隔着桌子抱了抱梅格，然后推门走出了麦当劳。梅格在座位上愣了一下后跟着冲了出去，但是哪里也看不到那个金发的青年。

阿尔弗雷德醒来后看到的是白色的天花板，然后是白色的墙，然后是坐在一旁的梅格。梅格正在读着一本书，一只手握着阿尔弗雷德的左手。她感觉到阿尔弗雷德的手动了一下，抬起头，看见阿尔弗雷德醒了过来，露出了一个安心的微笑。

“现在是……什么时候？”

“2015年7月15号，”梅格微笑着说，“你睡了有三天……我说啊你到底有没有认真地看过我的书啊？”

阿尔弗雷德不太明白，“你说……什么？”

“《环》啊，”梅格说，“想要听听我的理论吗？没有什么平行世界，我们也没有机会改变过去。一切该发生的就注定会发生。”

我走了一个环，然后看见你还在那里。


End file.
